User blog:CycloneRyne94/Some Changes that will be happening.
I am also directing this to the Administrative Staff of HTW, so they could perhaps assist with this. There is going to be some changes around here.. boy doesnt that sound cliche? -- Firstly, i want to Address the issues of People who were previously active going inactive.. And i believe i make a Perfect example of such a Case.. For some time now, there has been the issue of people going inactive.. now while it isnt a TOTAL issue in itself, it's whats happening after is what IS the issue. I see that people who have/had Rights, including myself at one point, depending on how long they have been inactive for, have either been demoted Partially or COMPLETELY without ANY warning what so ever.. And i for one am sick of it. Now, being a guy who likes to be Nice and Fair with others, i want to enforce some new Rules/Changes but hopefully these changes arent TOO bad... -- Change 1 - Activity, People with Rights: If you are a person who has Rights but end up going inactive (as long as its just a break of some sort), while you dont necessarily have to edit EVERYDAY and can take as many breaks as you want and as long as you want, if however you dont edit AT ALL or your editing is next to Zero for a long period of time. You will first be given a Month.. however, if you havent done something after 3 Weeks, you will receive a message on your "Message Wall" a week in advance, warning you to somehow increase your Activity or you will be Demoted One Level. This of course Means the Staff will have to look through the Images folder to see if perhaps you put something up there, as that may not entirely be seen on their Activity Log. You dont have to post any Articles, you only need to just Comment or at least post an Image of some sort to help retain some level of activity. BUT, if you are COMPLETELY DEAD or Nearly so by the time TWO MONTHS have passed, once again, you will receive a Warning on your "Message Wall" a week in Advance to the month's end but this will be your Final Warning before you are completely Demoted if you havent even responded to the Message. -- Change 2 - Images, Let's be a little more Careful: I've notice, especially before Layten had Briefly take Over, that people had been putting Images Up. Now, there's nothing TOTALLY Wrong with it, as its what help keeps this Wiki Going and Helps Fuel Inspiration.. There is the Issue with Copyright.. It may not exactly be plainly Visible, but there is the Chance that certain images MIGHT be copyrighted. I understand certain images probably came from Google, but it doesnt exactly matter.. I would like it if we were at least more careful and perhaps inspected/checked what we want to bring over more Thoroughly, because, weather we can see a watermark/logo of sorts or not.. certain images could still be Copyrighted and i would like to at least Exercise Caution with what we bring over, while hopefully avoiding any problems that might arise from it. -- Change 3 - Meetings?: I heard that Layten, the guy who briefly took over, had brought these Weekly (Or so) Administrative meetings to Light. I KINDA want to keep this Meeting thing around but maybe not a weekly thing.. i dont know if people really have as much time for that these days. BUT, i would like to at least hold ONE Once a month, to maybe help keep things in check... I suppose the March Meeting will be on St Patricks Day at.. 2:30 PM Eastern, in this case. - Well, i think that's all for now.. Like i said, i want to be more nice/fair and i think this is definitely a step in that Direction. If anyone has any problems feel free to leave a Message on my wall or the wall of any of the Administrative Staff. (Myself, Layten, Nkechinyer, SassMaster15 and Steve820) CycloneRyne94 (talk) 22:13, March 2, 2017 (UTC)